Depués del cataclismo
by Nobume Yato
Summary: Eventos ocurridos tras el terminó del juego: The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild. La historia continúa después de que Zelda y Link se encuentran observando el castillo de Hyrule desde una colina, sin embargo la historia no termina ahí, ¿Qué sucedió después?. Advertencia: SPOILERS DEL JUEGO Y DEL EXPANSIÓN PASS. No es un final oficial, es lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera.
1. Después del cataclismo, parte 1

**ADVERTENCIA. CONTIENE SPOILERS SOBRE EL JUEGO; DIÁLOGOS Y ACONTECIMIENTOS SOBRE EL MISMO. SI ERES UNA PERSONA A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA ENTERARSE DE LAS COSAS ANTES DE HACERLAS POR SU PROPIA CUENTA DENTRO DEL JUEGO, TE INVITO A QUE CIERRES EL CAPÍTULO, PUES PODRÍA ARRUINARTE LA EXPERIENCIA Y SOBRE TODO LA SORPRESA.**

**.**

**QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE SHIGERU MIYAMOTO Y NINTENDO.**

**.**

**Este será un pequeño fic, que se sitúa justo después del termino de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD. Este fic es una "continuación" de lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera si la historia en el juego hubiese continuado. Pues sentí en cierta manera que le hizo falta algo. Espero que lo disfruten. Serán solo dos capítulos, ESO CREO.**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO UNO**__**: DESPUÉS DEL CATACLISMO PARTE 1.**_

_**.**_

Tras haber permanecido más de cien años conteniendo el poder de Ganon dentro del castillo de Hyrule, Link y los espíritus de los cuatro campeones: Mipha, Daruk, Revalí y Urbosa por fin habían logrado derrotarlo; el aura maligna que rodeaba el castillo y diversos lugares poco a poco desaparecía y aunque Hyrule estaba prácticamente en ruinas se esmerarían en volver a crear un reino prospero.

El cataclismo que no habían podido evitar cien atrás llegó a su fin y la historia se repetía pero ésta vez con un final diferente, un final en el cual vencían.

Link y Zelda se encontraban sobre una colina en la pradera de Zyt, observando desde lejos el castillo de Hyrule. De pronto la princesa se giró hacia él y le sonrió. Ella estaba sumamente agradecida con él y se alegraba que aquel fatídico día no hubiese sido el último para él. Link la miró sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía y se mantuvo en silencio, pues a pesar de todo no importaba cuantos años pasaran; él era su escolta, su deber era protegerla sobre cualquier cosa, incluso si eso le llagaba a costar la vida.

— Link— pronunció entristecida— yo quiero... agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi el día del cataclismo, me cuidaste y me protegiste hasta el último momento, en donde yo... fui... inútil, se supone que yo… soy la reencarnación de la diosa y a pesar de ello fallé en muchas cosas, mi…mi poder, el poder de la diosa Hylia, yo no era digna de el y ese día cuanto escapábamos... cuando corríamos entre los bosques del pantano abismal y el guardián nos descubrió te interpusiste aun a pesar de tus heridas y continuaste de pie, yo pensé que ibas a morir, me desesperé ante tan hecho y cuando el guardían estaba a punto de atacarte yo no supe en que momento el poder de la diosa me fue concedido y pude salvarte, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, tú estabas gravemente herido y como Impa te contó, ordené que te llevaran al santuario de la vida en donde te metieron en un profundo letargo. Lo que quiero que sepas Link, es que, si yo hubiera sido mas amable contigo, si te hubiera aceptado desde un principio, quizá el poder de la diosa hubiera despertado mas temprano en mí y hubiéramos detenido el cataclismo, sonará raro, pero creo que… la diosa no me concedía su poder por haber tratado como lo hice al héroe elegido por la espada, entonces en el momento en que temí por tu vida, cuando estabas dando tu último esfuerzo para protegerme, me interpuse entre el guardián y tú y de pronto una luz cegadora se apoderó de todo Hyrule deteniendo por completo a los guardianes. Yo fui muy tonta al creer que podía ser quien lograra entrar en los santuarios, al creer que rezando en la fuente de la sabiduría mi poder despertaría, debí darme cuenta antes... que tú eras la llave que despertaría mi poder… yo lo siento mucho Link. —terminó haciendo una sincera reverencia hacia Link, quien se sorprendió ante aquel acto; ella era la princesa y él solo su escolta. Link colocó una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada que perdonarle. Zelda entendió a la perfección aquel gesto —gra…gracias Link— pronunció y en llanto se abalanzó a sus brazos tal cual lo había hecho el día del cataclismo. Link cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla, el entendía como se sentía ella, todo lo que había sucedido, todos los años en los que ella estuvo luchando contra el poder de Ganon, mientras él estaba dormido; aquellos eventos habían sido terribles y aunque para ese entonces tenían 117 años, sus cuerpos y sus mentes aun tenían 17.

.

* * *

.

Varios días transcurrieron y Zelda se encargaba se vigilar todas las obras de reconstrucción, no solo dentro del castillo, si no de las demás aldeas que habían sido totalmente destruidas como": la aldea Adenya, Mabe ó el rancho de la llanura entre otros lugares. Todo Hyrule estaba apoyando la causa, el príncipe Sidón, Riju, Teba y Yunobo no se quedaban atrás, habían mandado a gran parte de sus tribus para las labores, desde los goron rompiendo rocas hasta preparar un terreno decente donde levantar una casa, Zoras que se encargaban de detallar y pulir, Orni que se encargaban de distribuir de manera rápida y efectiva los materiales hasta las gerudo quienes eran expertas en cualquier tipo de cosa, eran excelentes escoltas, cocineras y constructoras; hasta Karud había llevado a sus hombres a trabajar cuando ya había anunciado su retiro.

Gracias a todos ellos, en cuestión de meses Hyrule estaba completamente restaurada. Todos debían volver a sus regiones, Zelda tomaría ahora el cargo mas importante, el de Reina por lo que tenía un sin fin de escoltas del clan Sheikah a su cuidado, además de sus caballeros de guardia. La paz había vuelto y Ganon no existía más, era el momento de retirarse; Link debía volver a su casa, debía volver a la aldea Hatelia.

Antes de partir, se quedó un momento al festejo de la inauguración de Hyrule, en donde niños, jóvenes y adultos disfrutaban por igual los juegos y la comida .Todo era perfecto hasta que la noche llegó y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

A lo lejos la princesa Zelda observó cómo Link preparaba sus cosas y se disponía a montar a su yegua, la princesa corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar hasta él.

—¡LINK, ESPERA! — grito con desesperación haciendo que el joven se detuviera. Link volteó a verla, e inmediatamente pudo leer en su rostro... _¿Qué sucede? ._

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Link asintió con la cabeza. —Volverás… ¿verdad? — volvió a preguntar y éste solo la observó sin hacer absolutamente nada. Su silencio hablaba por sí solo. —Entiendo— soltó sintiendo un enorme vacío, viendo como la silueta de él se perdía en el horizonte. La aldea Hatelia estaba bastante alejada del castillo por lo que le era imposible ir y venir todos los días, la tableta Sheikah ya había sido regresada al santuario de la vida, además sentía cierta nostalgia; quería regresar a la casa donde había vivido con su padre. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran su único recuerdo, pues después del cataclismo no supo si su padre había sobrevivido o había muerto por lo que desconocía si existía alguna tumba, y de ser así sería extremadamente difícil poder descubrir donde yacían los restos de su padre. El cataclismo había traído una destrucción masiva, en la cual difícilmente podían encontrarse lápidas lo suficientemente bien conservadas para poder distinguir el nombre. También era posible que el cuerpo de su padre estuviese tirado por cualquier lugar de Hyrule y aquello era sumamente mas difícil, si consideraba el hecho que hubiese muerto hace 100 años.

.

.

Link tenia una última cosa que hacer antes de regresar a su casa. Se dirigió a toda velocidad con su siempre fiel Epona hacia el bosque Kolog. Atravesó sin dificultad los bosques perdidos; después de haber superado en innumerables ocasiones aquella prueba y llegó por fin a donde el gran árbol Deku se encontraba.

—Veo que ha llegado el momento Link— escuchó su gruesa voz, acto tras el cual asintió dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma en donde se encontraba el pedestal. Cuando estuvo frente a el; desenvainó la espada que doblega la oscuridad y de un solo movimiento la clavó de nuevo en el lugar donde había reposado todo un siglo.

—Ven cuando necesites de su poder, ella estará esperando al héroe elegido, ella te estará esperando— pronunció acto tras el cual Link sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Su misión había concluído.

Sin problema alguno salió del bosque Kolog, luego se fue sin detener el paso hacia la aldea Hatelia, estaba oscuro y la noche fresca. Cabalgo siguiendo todo el sendero que le llevaría hasta su hogar. Se detuvo antes de que el reloj diera las dos de la mañana para a apreciar el recorrido de una estrella fugaz, la cual había atravesado toda la llanura hasta terminar de impactarse en Tabanta. Tras ello Link recordó la platica que había tenido con Nyel, la última vez que se vieron.

.

.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK.**_

La última vez que fue hacía la aldea Orni, había sido para informarle a Nyel que había descubierto todos las acertijos que las canciones ancestrales que su maestro había dejado. Nyel en aquella ocasión le había dicho que se iba a tomar un descanso para pasar mas tiempo con su hijos e hicieron una promesa:

_"__Si no estás ocupado, ¿podrías pasar por aquí esta noche? _" le preguntó a lo cual Link asintió en señal de aprobación.

La noche por fin llegó y Link asistió a su encuentro, fue entonces que situados al lado del santuario de Kovatt, viendo hacia la estepa de Tabanta, Nyel por fin se atrevió a contarle sobre su maestro.

—Te estaba esperando, agradezco que hayas podido venir, hay algo que quiero contarte, ¿te importa que te robe un poco más de tu valioso tiempo? —Link asintió.

—Gracias, me gustaría hablarte sobre mi maestro. El cual era miembro de la tribu Sheikah, y el poeta de la corte de la familia real de Hyrule. Al parecer en esas épocas, la hermosa princesa hyliana tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que mi maestro y no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, aunque sabía casi con total seguridad que sería un amor no correspondido. Por desgracia, la princesa sólo tenía ojos para su escolta personal, quien no era parte de la realeza ni de la nobleza, por ello mi maestro cayó presa de los celos… convencido que el caballero no estaba a la altura, sin embargo y como el destino es caprichoso, fue justo por aquel entonces cuando tuvo lugar el cataclismo. Mi maestro estaba plenamente seguro que surgiría un héroe que podría hacer frente al cataclismo y depositó todas sus esperanzas en una sincera canción…que no es otra la que la que deseo tocar para ti:

**_"__El cataclismo que el héroe detuvo después de diez mil años al fin se produjo. _**

**_Sacerdotisa y princesa de mítica belleza: el caballero elegido dio su vida por ella; _**

**_ante tal prueba de amor, el poder de la princesa despierta en su interior y en la fortaleza al cataclismo apresa, _**

**_mas la tez del caballero no se marchita. Reposa en el santuario de la vida y tras un largo letargo, resucita. _**

**_Debe afrontar incontables pruebas, para recuperar sus fuerzas; _**

**_cumplir su destino... _****_¡hasta volver a ser un héroe!, _**

**_él que frenará el cataclismo y arrancará a la princesa de sus manos._**

**_ Héroe y princesa, hombro con hombro, devolverán la luz a Hyrule, jugándoselo todo"._**

—Mi maestro huyó del cataclismo rumbo a su hogar: la aldea Kakariko y durante el camino se topó con el caballero que se sacrificaba para proteger a la princesa. La líder de la tribu, Impa, lo puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión; a partir de ese momento se dedicaría sin descanso a buscar las canciones de; el héroe que puso freno al cataclismo, de ese modo se le podrían transmitir al caballero en cuanto volviese a pisar estas tierras; para salvar a la princesa. Estas fueron las últimas palabras de mi maestro y desde entonces me acompañan— luego Nyel se giró para quedar frente a frente a él — **_Tú… eres el caballero de la guardia real,_ _¿serías tan amable de aceptar la canción de mi difunto maestro?_** —volvió a asentir — ¡Te lo agradezco enormemente!, estaba seguro que aceptarías. Mi maestro hablaba a menudo de lo hermosa que era la princesa, ojalá algún día logre conocerla y logre componer una canción digna de ella. Gracias por haberme escuchado.

Después de esas últimas palabras Link se retiró de la aldea Orni y se fue rumbo al castillo, para enfrentar a Calamity Ganon.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Link suspiró y continuó con su camino. Aquellas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza y se preguntaba una y otra vez: _

_**¿Podía el amor sobrevivir por mas de 100 años?.**_

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

___Déjenme__ saber si les gustó, si opinión es importante para mí :)_


	2. Después del cataclismo parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SHIGERU MIYAMOTO Y NINTENDO.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.**

**_Z_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPUÉS DEL CATACLISMO PARTE 2.**

Pasaron varias semanas, Link había conseguido un trabajo como carpintero en las construcciones Karud, por increíble que pareciera, éste lo había aceptado dentro de su equipo ignorando completamente la regla de que su nombre debía empezar con "Ka".

Ellos viajaban de un lado a otro, haciendo modificaciones y nuevos hogares. Los días habían sido pesados y lo único que deseaban era poder terminar para irse a descansar. Unos días después el trabajo terminó y todo el equipo pudo regresar a la aldea Hatelia. En cuanto llegó cepillo a epona, le dio agua y unas cuantas zanahorias raudas. Se metió a su casa para tomar un baño, se vistió. Subió las escaleras para observar aquella fotografía que les había tomado Prunia, aquella imagen en donde los cuatro campeones, la princesa y él estaban juntos, la misma imagen que Daruk había convertido en algo muy especial. La observó con melancolía por un rato y después de acostó, poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente se había comprometido con los niños del lugar para ayudarlos con su entrenamiento con la espada, volvió a sentir cierta melancolía al recordar como su padre lo había entrenado en aquellos días de niñez. Suspiró esbozando una ligera sonrisa, era gracias a él que el había decidido convertirse en caballero.

**_E_**

* * *

Las cosas ya no eran como antes, tenía varios días sintiéndose vacía; Link ya no estaba y todos continuaban con sus vidas, muchas veces se preguntó ¿Qué debía hacer?, puesto a que liderar un reino no era una tarea sencilla por lo que debía poner toda su atención en ella, no obstante y aunque tratase muchas veces de distraerse, siempre estaba esa sensación que no la dejaba disfrutar de la nueva era que estaban viviendo.

Había recuperado el reino, llevado la paz a Hyrule sin embargo no estaba él.

—Princesa— irrumpió uno de sus escoltas tocando la puerta de su laboratorio.

— ¿Qué sucede ? — interrogó ella sin poner especial interés, desde ese "día" ya todo le daba igual.

—Hemos recibido una invitación de parte del príncipe Sidón— Zelda abrió la puerta para ver de qué se trataba. La desenvolvió delicadamente y leyó sin prisas su contenido. Luego de unos minutos, su semblante había cambiado por completo. Era su oportunidad, lo volvería a ver, pero… ¿valdría la pena esperar?

_**L**_

* * *

Desde el establo donde se encontraba reposando junto a Epona, Link había recibido la misma invitación; claro que cada una de ellas estaba personalizada, pero el objetivo era el mismo:

¡QUERIDO LINK!

_Link, mi amigo, mi hermano_.- luego de leer la primera línea vino a su mente la imagen de Sidón levantándole el pulgar mientras sonreía haciendo que un resplandor de luz brotaba de sus perfectos dientes.

_Mi cumpleaños está a punto de llegar, por lo que he decidido organizar una fiesta con un gran banquete para todos mis amigos. Quiero que tú, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi otro yo, sea uno de mis invitados especiales, quiero que festejemos juntos este maravilloso día._

_Te esperó dentro de dos días a las seis de la tarde en los dominios Zora, junto al monumento de mi maravillosa, hermosa y perfecta difunta hermana Mipha, tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti._

_¡No faltes, mi amigo, mi hermano, nuestro héroe!_

Link se quedó meditando aquellas palabras, ¿no se suponía que él debía ser quien le llevara un regalo y no al revés? Simplemente había muchas cosas que no entendía de Sidón, pero se reuniría con él a la hora y el día que le había indicado.

P.D: ¡TRAE CONTIGO TODAS TUS ENERGIAS, POR QUE BAILAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE! — .Si, definitivamente Sidón era un caso muy especial.

**_I_**

* * *

Al día siguiente Link preparó bien su equipaje, los dominios zora no estaban tan lejos, pero aun así debía equiparse con el armamento y ropas necesarias. Flechas eléctricas para paralizar a cualquier Lizalfos, bokoblin o moblin que se entrometiese en su camino, una espada y un escudo por si cualquier Keese se atreviera a molestar, unas cuantas zanahorias raudas para alimentar y dar resistencia a Epona y unas cuantas verduras salteadas con paella marina , por si las necesitaba. Ahora solo faltaba elegir su atuendo.

Link abrió las puertas de su armario, el cual estaba repleto de ropa, ¿por dónde empezaría? Y ahí comenzó su odisea…

La fiesta era en el reino de los zora, entonces al parecer la elección sería sencilla; se pondría el traje zora para estar acorde a la ocasión… pero según la tradición de los zoras solo el prometido de la princesa tenía derecho a vestirlo; lo miró de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, no era nada personal contra Mipha, pero terminó descartándolo.

-También tenía la túnica del campeón pero aquella prenda estaba tan deteriorada y gastada de tantas aventuras que habían tenido juntos, que le daba un poco de vergüenza vestirla. Por desgracia la túnica Hyliana estaba en las mismas condiciones por lo que ambas estaban descartadas.

-Después probó con el traje de la armadura aislante; se adaptaba bien a la ocasión, el gorro tenía forma de pez, pero… si se lo pensaba bien "caucho + humedad + multitud… aaaggg" no, seguramente le estaría faltando el aire todo el tiempo y se moriría de calor; descartada.

-Tocaba el turno del traje del montañés; "casi" la tela era fresca y cómoda, pero… las mangas y las bastillas del pescador desgarradas junto con la pañoleta lo hacía lucir demasiado rebelde para la fiesta; eso sin mencionar que las babuchas tampoco le ayudaban mucho, entonces también estaba descartada.

-La armadura de caballero… era demasiado pesada, si se caía al agua, seguro se ahogaba con ella, además metal + agua no era buena idea. Mismo caso con la armadura goron; además era… too much.

-La armadura del bárbaro…um… demasiado fluffly, además olía raro.

\- La armadura de las Gerudo… de nueva cuenta "casi", pero dejaba ver demasiada carne, por lo tanto era demasiado sexy y la descartó por su propio bien.

-Llegó el turno de la armadura ancestral, pero la descartó por ser demasiado extravagante, además ni siquiera podía ver bien.

-La armadura Shiekah... le quedaba demasiado entallada.

¿Cuál otra le faltaba?, escarbó en lo más profundo de su closet y encontró otras tres más; una de ellas era completamente oscura; la descartó por ser demasiado maligna y la otras ni siquiera se las probó; era evidente que con todo ese forraje no aguantaría ni un minuto , eran ropas diseñadas exclusivamente para climas fríos, especialmente la armadura de los Orni.

En su cesto de ropa quedaba una camisa y un pantalón a medias, pero estaban tan… ¿viejos? que estaban descartados por default. Había vaciado todo su guardarropa, y nada estaba acorde de la ocasión

Link suspiró con pesadez, se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche; Ni modo mañana tendría que irse un poco más temprano para ver si podía conseguir algo que ponerse para la fiesta.

Tardó más de una hora en volver a acomodar todas sus prendas, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar la media noche cuando escuchó el llamado de la puerta _¿Quién sería a estas horas?,_ se preguntó internamente y sin hacer esperar más la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa.

**_N_**

* * *

Todo marchaba con normalidad en el castillo de Hyrule, los escoltas reales hacían la guardia por los alrededores en busca de algún intruso. Como ya era costumbre al finalizar el día guardaban y alimentaban a los caballos para que pudiesen retomar energías, lo cual era importante si consideraban que mañana saldrían en dirección a los dominios zora.

Unos de los guardias reales que recién acaba de tomar el relevo, fue hacia los establos para asegurarse que todos los caballos estuviesen bien atendidos, paso lentamente por ellos cuando notó algo alarmante; _"el caballo blanco de la princesa no estaba", lo habían robado sin que ellos si quiera se dieran cuenta._ Rápidamente avisó a sus compañeros de lo sucedido —¡Hay que informarle a su alteza!— comentó uno de ellos, mientras el otro corría rápidamente hacia su habitación.

—¡Su alteza, su alteza!—tocó con desesperación. Aquel caballo era especialmente importante para ella, prácticamente era uno de sus mejores amigos— ¡alteza, alteza!—volvió a insistir cuando no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Por favor abra, es importante… su caballo ha sido robado— soltó esperando que la princesa abriera rápidamente la puerta ante tal confesión. Sin embargo aquello no sucedió, ahora el hombre tenía dos aflicciones, la princesa y el caballo. Llamaron al ama de llaves para que abriera la puerta. Con mucho cuidado entraron a su habitación para darse cuenta que no había nadie — ¿alteza? —cuestionó uno tocando la puerta del baño, sin obtener respuesta alguna, abrir aquella puerta era demasiado atrevido y no llegaba a tanto, por lo que continuó tocando. La ama de llaves observó los alrededores para notar un papel blanco arriba de un escritorio, sigilosamente fue hasta el mientras los guardias buscaban a la princesa por los alrededores. Lentamente lo abrió y ordenó que parasen su búsqueda

— La princesa no está aquí— exclamó la mujer, dejando a los guardias intrigados— dice que vayan por ella mañana en la aldea Hatelia—todos respiraron un tanto aliviados, no obstante era demasiado arriesgado que una señorita estuviese sola por los caminos. Solo les quedaba confiar en su poder.

**_K_**

* * *

No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía a la princesa prensada de su cuello, mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Link estaba en shock, jamás imagino que la princesa actuaria de esa forma, más si consideraba que en un principio, ella no lo podía ni ver. Cuando había despertado del letargo en el 60% de sus recuerdos los demás le hacían bullying e incluía a la princesa. No tenía idea si tocarla para alejarla era buena idea; él ya no era su escolta personal por lo que no podía tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones, por otro lado también estaba mal que se estuviese besando con la nobleza.

—Link— dijo la princesa en cuanto se separó de él para tomar aire—Te extraño, te necesito a mi lado—confesó haciendo que el rubio diera dos pasos hacia atrás, Zelda notó en seguida aquel acto, sabía que quizá estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero el problema real no era ese, si no que Link siempre pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de actuar — Quiero que olvides quien eres, pero sobre todo quiero que olvides quien soy yo, quiero que en esta habitación solo seamos un hombre y una mujer que se aman— pronunció ocasionando que las mejillas del chico se tornaran un poco rojas; "ser solo dos personas que se aman" repitió en su cabeza; entonces era cierto lo que el maestro de Nyel había dicho y no es que no le creyese, si no que no pertenecían a la misma clase social, una princesa jamás se mezclaba con la plebe, por ello difícilmente hubiera pensado que una mujer como ella, se fijase en él. Link hizo un gesto con las cejas, juntándolas un poco, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ella. Zelda cerró los ojos ante el toqué y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Link se asustó.

—Z…

— ¡NO! — Interrumpió ella, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— son lágrimas de felicidad—exclamó volviéndolo a besar. Ella era capaz de descifrarlo, era tan puro tan transparente que sus ojos y sus acciones casi tenían voz propia. Link cerró lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento; era mágico, era perfecto, era más de lo que incluso hubiese deseado.

Haló a la princesa con suavidad sin dejar de besarla para poder cerrar la puerta—Link—susurró cuando supo que probablemente sería esa noche. Se separaron otra vez para poder respirar, ver a Link en ese estado era demasiado sensual, siempre había actuado tan correctamente que verlo fuera de su estado base era sumamente excitante, tanto que la curiosidad por saber cómo era ese hombre en la cama la carcomía, pero para ello debía de hacer que dejase a un lado su moral tan estricta si querían disfrutar plenamente del amor. —Link bésame— suplicó sin dejar de mirarlo, él la imitó perdiéndose entre sus ojos, mismos que ardían en deseo y suplicaban por amor. Sonrió y lentamente se acercó a ella para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, el beso era lento, suave y tierno, pero…zelda quería más, necesitaba más— No te contengas— dijo cuando sintió que comenzaba a apretar en ocasiones su cuerpo— me gusta— concluyó. Luego de eso Link comenzó a tomar un poco más de confianza, conforme pasaba el tiempo le era mucho más fácil tocarla; ambos ya estaban listos.

Zelda comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior, Link la miró ansioso recorriendo con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo, Zelda sonrió ante aquel gesto; de nueva cuenta era algo nuevo que conocía de él. —Ven— indicó la princesa y de inmediato acudió a su llamado y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con muchísima más intensidad, sin miedos, sin tabús. Link la cargó, subió las escaleras y la sentó en su cama, este de inmediato se quitó la camiseta frente a ella dejando ver su bien formado torso, Zelda lo miró emocionada y entristecida a la vez, Link estaba marcado de por vida por las cicatrices de aquel día. Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, pero él no dejó que continuase, tomó su barbilla, negó con la cabeza y la besó.

De pronto todo dejó de existir para los dos, ella recostada en el regazo de él, mientras éste pasaba juguetonamente uno de sus dedos por el escote de su brasier haciendo una "M", luego bajaba entre el espacio de sus pechos acariciando su abdomen, rodeaba su ombligo y regresaba al punto inicial. —Te amo Link— escuchó callándola con un apasionado beso, mismo que los invitó a entregarse el uno al otro sin medidas esa noche.

Sin dejar de besarla desabrocho el sostén para posteriormente lamer y moder sus pechos. Zelda arqueó la espalda ante el hecho, era bastante placentero, después sintió como poco a poco una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar hasta tocar su parte intima gimiendo sutilmente. —Linnnnk— exclamó sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía. Entre juegos previos, apasionados besos, llegó el momento, Link se separó de ella para quitarse los pantalones, delicadamente despojó a la princesa de la única prenda que le quedaba y la observó abrir lentamente sus piernas. Sin esperar más y ante su necesidad, se colocó encima de ella, tomó su miembro y lentamente lo fue introduciendo en ella quien apretaba las sábanas y se mordía los labios ante el acto. Empezó a moverse poco a poco con un vaivén ligero, el cual fue aumentando hasta hacer rechinar la cama. Los movientes en ese punto eran violentos, pero deliciosos, ella necesitaba más, pero él estaba cansado, todo el cúmulo de trabajo por el que había pasado le estaba cobrando factura.

Ella lo supo de inmediato, no necesitaban hablar. Sin más dejó de besarlo para posicionarlo debajo de ella, Link la miró deseoso— Deja que yo también te ame— pronunció reanudando el acto. La princesa bajaba y subía con intensidad, ahora era él quien dejaba escapar unos cuantos gemidos, mismos que la hacían muy feliz. Link trataba de acallarlos hundiendo su cara en los pechos de ella.

Después de un rato ambos estaban exhaustos, ella jugaba con un mechón del pelo de él enrollándolo entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba su rostro con la otra, Link totalmente dormido se mantenía abrazado de ella descansando sus pechos como si fuese una almohada.

3

* * *

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
